Welcome to My World
by tiger xox lily
Summary: Hermione is dating a guy she meets at the Ministry. Only problem is, he gets drunk and beats her. Harry and Ron want to help, but what they don't know is that Voldemort has figured out how to get on the inside. Oh, and another Voldemort?
1. Tom

A/N So here starts an new story… I'm stuck when it gets to the other one! Help! Anyway, hope you enjoy this one!

She sank down onto the couch, her eyes smarting and her cheek stinging. His words rang in her ears:

"You no good, lousy bitch! You're good for nothing; you can't do anything!"

Tom, her boyfriend she had met at her job at the ministry had come home drunk again, slurring his speech. But this time he had gone to far. Stumbling into the apartment, he brought with him a young floosy. She had watched him beat her with a smirk on her face. Then the two of them left, leaving her on the floor, clutching her sides and blood streaming down her face from a scratch.

Thinking back on it made her start to sob again. Steadying her breath, she picked up the phone and automatically dialed her best friend's number.

"What the hell does anyone want at 2 A.M.?" a voice answered sleepily.

"Harry? He…he.." she tried to choke out the words, but couldn't bring herself to say them. Deep down she was still in love with Tom and wanted to believe he was perfect.

"He came home drunk and beat you again, didn't he, that son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him! I'm coming over right now. And I'm getting Ron."

"Oh no you…" she tried to tell him not to but he had already hung up the phone. Thankful for her best friends, she sank back into the plush of the cushions.

Ten minutes later Harry and Ron came hurrying out of the fireplace, rubbing the sleep and soot out of their eyes as they came running towards Hermione. At the sight of two grown men in their pajamas, Hermione managed a little smile although it wasn't a wholehearted one. 

"Oh, Hermione." Ron came rushing towards her and enveloped her in a special Ron-hug. He held her at arms length and said, "What'd he do this time." He said it more as a statement than a question.

Her eyes filled with tears, thinking about the 8 years now she had know these two men in her living room. _Why didn't I fall in love with one of them? Then everything would be fine and dandy. _As if he could read her mind, Harry came towards her and said, "You know, sweetie, loving one of us wouldn't necessarily have been better. We don't know what might've happened. We could have been broken a part and we never, ever want that to happen." His green eyes held her brown ones for a long moment. Then Ron knelt down beside her and turn her to face him. She looked into his blue eyes and saw that the two of them loved her very much. 

__

I don't need Tom anymore, she thought to herself. "I don't need him anymore," she said out loud to Harry and Ron.

They both smiled, pride filling their gazes. Ron ruffled her hair. "Thatta girl!" and Harry kissed her cheek and said, "That's the spirit."

She sank down into the plush couch. Going over the last few hours events, tears once again filled her eyes and stung the cut that went from under her eye to her chin. 

Ron and Harry, who had been talking quietly came back to her and sat down on either side of her. 

"Accio washcloth" Harry said, bringing a washcloth to him. None of them noticed he hadn't used his wand. He used the washcloth to clean the cut and wipe her face off.

"We've come to a conclusion," Ron began. "You're going to come back to my apartment with me, and stay in the spare bedroom. Tom doesn't know where I live." Seeing her about to argue, he held up his hand. "No arguing. You're coming to stay with me. No questions, nothing. And you won't be going back to work again. I'll let my father know." Arthur Weasly had recently been made Minister of Magic, after Fudge was killed by death eaters. "We'll start a new life for you. And everything will be better."

~~~1000 miles away~~~

Voldemort cackled. "And everything will be better." He said, imitating Ron. 

"No, my dear Weasly. Nothing will be better." He turned in his chair to face the half circle surrounding him. He pointed a long spindly finger at one of the death eaters. "Come to me" he said.

The death eater walked up and bent his head in the presence of his master. 

"Yes, Master"

"My newest member. You do not flinch at the sight of me. Speak your name."

"Tom, Master. Tom Riddle Jr."

A/N : So, for the first chapter, how is it? I kinda like it…I dunno. It all depends on you who review. If you like it please tell me. If you don't tell me why! 

I'm still looking for a beta-reader (besides you Leah), so who's up for it?!? My e-mail's sillylilly36@yahoo.com let me know! 

Please, be kind and R/R! I usually do it for the stories I read! So be like me! ^^


	2. In the Eyes of Draco

A/N: Just a quick clarification. Every other chapter will be in first person, starting with this chapter. It'll be in the perspective of a different person each chapter. We'll see what's going to happen! Happy reading! 

Oh, yes, I almost forgot. This chapter is dedicated to Ruki, (no it's not a FFN name) my beta (Oh, thanks if you wanted to do it, but I got one. DUH) . But it's also dedicated to Minnie, who BETA-ed this chapter for me instead. I'll give thank yous for the people who reviewed, if you review, because as of right now, 3 of my four reviews are my friends. So, anyway, yes, r/r!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Actually I own the hottie Tom. (Not Tom Felton. The Tom in this story) Except he's not in this chapter. But he will be. In other chapters I mean. Yes, well, anyway, it's all my ideas, all me, but the characters and anything else that's from JKR, is DUH from JKR, who isn't me. 

As I looked around, all I saw were smiles, and the tension that should've been there was instead replaced with joy and happiness. 

I remembered how only a year before, these people that I was laughing and crying with were my enemies. Until that fateful day that changed it all. 

§§§Flashback§§§

I walked up to the trio, sitting in the library as per Hermione's request, or rather – her demand. 

__

Hermione and I had started to tutor each other as per demand of Professor Snape. She was perfect in Potions, but of course, he didn't like her way of putting them together, so he made the two of us work together. She tutored me on Charms, which I wasn't too good at. 

But the two of us became fast friends, and we realized that we had more in common than we had thought. After my father had come at me with a knife I had realized the world wasn't such a bad place as I had thought. Well, actually, I realized that only my father was out to get me, and I had nothing to fear but him, and fear itself. I was, at 17, a spy for the Light side, working against Voldemort, without his knowing. I escaped my father, telling him I had bought an apartment, when really, I was living at Hogwarts. 

But Hermione and I had been told to not appear as friends for our safety, and we acted as we always had when in public.

"Potter, Weasley. I want a word." I said it with my usual sneer, but inside my heart was beating like a drum. Hermione snorted into her book and refused to look at me. 

The three of us walked into a corner, the silence almost sickening. Finally I spoke.

"Listen. This isn't easy for me to say, but…well…"

"Come on Malfoy, we haven't got the time. Spit it out." Weasley said, impatient. 

I pulled my sleeve up and showed them the Dark Mark, and before they could say anything, I said,

"I'm on the light side. I'm a spy. I'm with you." I sounded spitting mad, but I know that in my eyes, I was pleading with them to accept me.

Harry's eyes had gone wide. He closed his eyes and appeared to be counting to ten. 

"Why, Malfoy, after all these years of insults and torture, should we trust you?" Harry spat at me. I could tell he was confused, and angry at being confused. 

A gentle voice behind us spoke up.

"He's telling the truth, guys." 

We all whirled to face the voice. It was Hermione. 

__

God she looks pretty, I thought. Then, realizing what I had just said, I mentally shook myself. I smiled at her, then turned to Harry and Ron. 

Ron stared at her. "And you know this how…?" 

She looked uncomfortable, but stuck her chin up and said, "He and I are friends."

Ron looked livid. He strode over to her, and took hold of her shoulders. 

"You're friends?!?" 

Harry walked up to him and gently pried him off. She rubbed her shoulders where he had been holding on too hard. "Yes we're friends. And he's with us. I know he is; Dumbledore explained it to me."

"Why," Harry asked, "Didn't you tell us?"

I broke in. "Because we knew you'd act like this." I waved my hand in Ron's general direction and he glowered at me.

Harry shook his head at me, almost sadly. "This is going to take a lot of getting used to. Talk to us again in a few days, I'm sorry Ma- Draco." He used my first name, with much effort. He grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him away. They gathered their books and walked away, calling out a casual, "See you later, 'Mione" as they left. 

She looked up at me and apologized for them. "You've all been enemies for so long, it'll be hard for them to accept you're not an enemy. I was wary at first, as well, remember?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, I guess. I'd better go, then. See you around, Hermione." 

§§§EndFlashback§§§

"Draco?"

A soft voice by my side and a hand on my arm brought me out of my memories. It was Hermione. 

I looked up at her and smiled. "Hey. Sorry. I was daydreaming."

She smiled back and said, "Come join the party." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the center of the room, where we were celebrating before the attack taking place the next day. 

Harry clapped me on the back as we walked up. "Hey, mate. What's cracking?" I looked at him, hearing his words slightly slurred. I muttered a sobering spell, looked at him, and cracked up. The expression on his face was so forlorn, I couldn't help myself.

"You…look…so….sad!!!" I exclaimed, in between breaths and bouts of laughter.

"It was my first time being drunk! I was enjoying it!" He grinned. "But I rather think I'd be better off sober for the attack tomorrow." His grin faded a bit as he said this. 

Suddenly his grin grew wider and leaned over. "Someone's staring at you…!"

"Who?!?" My head whipped around looking for the person. 

He leaned in closer and whispered into my ear, "'Mione". 

So, how was it? You like? Yes? No? Review!


	3. Vatakey

Hey all. I'm back! Aren't you lucky?! Anyway, to clarify everything, The chapters are going to be staggered. The odd chaps (1, 3, 5, 7 etc.) are going to be the past month or two before the final war takes place. The even chaps (2, 4, 6, 8, etc) are going to be the night before the final attack. The odd chapters are so you guys know how/why/what happened to lead to this battle. The even chapters will be done in different people's point of view. There'll be Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco (already done), Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Padma, Marcus (Flint), all that. There'll be people from different sides, so some like Evil!Marcus will be sitting in a dark, dank room with Voldemort pacing, kind of thing. Everyone got it? If not, feel free to leave a review or email me at sillylilly36@yahoo.com with your questions! Ok, boring Author's note over. Forward…MARCH! (Towards the story) 

§ § §

Hermione sighed and sat down on her couch. Harry and Ron had just flooed back to their respective apartments. Ron had left first.

~Flashback – 20 minutes before~

Ron leaned down and kissed her cheek, turning a bit pink. Even after all these years he still got red near Hermione. Not like crush sort of thing, just because it was…well…him and…her. Hermione grinned and shook her head. 

"I'll come back tomorrow, 'Mione," said Ron. "Actually…I'd rather not leave you in the apartment alone for any longer than I have to…" he stood there for a minute thinking. "I'll meet you outside of Harrods alright?" 

She nodded. The three of them had helped each other pick out apartments in Muggle London. Hermione had had a small one, but when Tom invited her to live with him, she had sold her own and moved in with him. But I digress. The three of them had also come to know Muggle London very well and were familiar with many shops and tourist attractions as well. Harrods was one of them. 

With a last wave to Hermione and a shake of Harry's hand, Ron had flooed away. 

Now it was only Harry and Hermione left. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back into the couch. Harry sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned sideways, resting against him. For a few minutes they just sat there. Though Hermione and Ron were really, really close, Harry and Hermione just…connected. They loved each other as siblings, considering neither of them had any. There was never anything more to their love than simple love of brother/sister or best friends. Hermione felt like she could confide _anything_ in Harry. 

Harry nudged Hermione a bit and she moved over again. He moved his arm and clasped her hands inside his. 

"Listen, 'Mione," he began. 

"You knew he was trouble from the beginning, right?" she interrupted. He glared at her and she shrank under his glance. "Sorry."

He began again, "Hermione…I don't like leaving you here by yourself with the threat of Tom coming back. So I'm going to give you something, but you have to promise me you won't activate it until it's totally, absolutely necessary and no one else is hanging onto you." He moved both his eyes in-between the two of hers, searching for her promise.

"What do you mean, 'hanging on to me'?" she asked.

He sighed, trying to figure out how to explain it. "Only activate it if someone isn't holding onto you, I guess. Like…if I was holding your hand, I don't want you to activate it. You have to be free of other people, ok?" 

" I get it. I promise, Harry." 

Harry let go of her hand. He started to walk away, but stopped and came back over to her. He picked up her hand and saw a bracelet hanging off her wrist. "Mind if I use this? I won't break it or anything," he asked.

She gave him a weird look, but removed the bracelet and dropped it in his hand. With a smile, Harry walked into her little kitchen. There were some bangs and flashes of light and a few muttered words – spells? – and the choice curse spread out, not much unlike the racket that up until last year could be heard and seen coming under the door of Fred and George Weasley's room. 

Hermione rested her head against the back of the couch and soon drifted off into a trance-like sleep. 

Harry came out of the kitchen with the bracelet in his hand ten minutes later. It was glowing ever so slightly and he smiled, seeing Hermione asleep. He sat down on the couch next to her and her eyes fluttered open. He sent her an apologetic smile. 

"Sorry, did I wake you? I didn't mean to."

"No," she lied, "I just had my eyes closed."

Harry knew that wasn't the truth but let it slide. 

"Alright. I need to tell you how to activate it. It's similar to a portkey, but it's not one because it's not authorized." 

She sat up and looked at her bracelet. It had stopped glowing, but it had an odd silvery sheen to it. She reached out for it, and instead of giving it to her, Harry clasped it back onto her wrist.

"If something bad happens, I want you to touch the bracelet with your right hand and say, "I hate you!" really loudly, so they don't realize that you're activating this vatakey." 

Hermione looked at him quizzically, "Vatakey?" 

Harry grinned. "It's what an unauthorized portkey is called."

She nodded. "I see. So I put my right hand on the bracelet (Yes, she's wearing it on her left hand) and said "I hate you!"? Is that right?"

He grinned. "You got it. You're one smart cookie, 'Mione." He looked down at his watch and said, "Wow. It's really late, and I have to be at work early tomorrow." With a pained look on his face, he stood up. "Are you absolutely sure--" 

She smiled and stood up too. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm going to be fine."

He leaned forward and hugged her. "Be safe, 'Mione," he whispered into her hair. 

"I will," she said, following him with her eyes as he too walked into the fireplace.

She turned to look at the couch. Harry's wand was sticking out from between the cushions. "Harry, wait. Your wand." He patted his pockets. "Funny. I swear I had it." She walked over and gave it to him. He kissed her cheek and flooed away.

It wasn't until she sat back down that she realized he hadn't had his wand with him in the kitchen. 

~End Flashback~

A key in the lock awoke Hermione from her reverie. Her heart began to beat faster, and Tom walked through the door as sober as sober can be. He rushed over to her, concern in his eyes. She shrank away from him, scared, because she thought he was going to beat her again. 

"Hermione…love…I don't know what happened. I was drunk…I make really stupid mistakes when I'm drunk. I didn't mean anything I said," he told her.

She stood up and took a step back. "You sure seemed like you meant it when you were beating the shit out of me." 

Tom stood up but didn't try to follow her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Yes, you did," she challenged, "And you knew what you were doing the time before, and the time before that. You always know what you're doing when you're drunk," she was starting to get hysterical, but he was scaring her. She couldn't use the vatakey, not now. 

His shoulders sagged, making it seem like she was hurting him. "Hermione…I love you. You know that." Inside he was thinking, _Right…I love her?! Ha!_

Hermione backed into the wall, fear in her eyes. "How _dare_ you say that! You don't love me! Harry loves me. Ron loves me. My parents love me. You don't love me." Her voice was low, but it was trembling. The tears that had formed in her eyes earlier now spilled over, burning her cheeks.

He straightened up, and gave her a sadistic smile. "You're right, mudblood." She stared at him. This was _her_ Tom? The Tom she thought she'd fallen in love with?! "I don't love you. I never have, I never will."

She gaped at him. "Who _are_ you? You're not Tom Jenkins. Who are you," she challenged. "You can't scare me with names." 

He strode over to her more quickly than she had time to react with. He grabbed her arms and held her against the wall. He kicked her shins so she fell limp and was only standing against the wall because he was holding her there. He moved his hands so one strong hand was holding her up by her chest. (He had his palm pressed above her breasts) With the other hand, he punched her in the jaw, and let her go. She fell to the ground, holding her jaw. She had felt a crack when his fist made contact.

Tom pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. "I see you didn't fall for my trick this time. Crucio." A white light came out of his wand and hit her, full force. It felt like fire, and she screamed and screamed. He finally took it off. "That's why you never disobey the offspring of Lord Voldemort." 

She was so shocked she forgot her pain and looked up at him, towering over her, fear in her eyes. 

He smirked. "I guess I can scare you with names," he mocked her. "For lying, crucio." He was as mean and ruthless as his father was, as he stood there, laughing as she screamed and writhed in pain. 

Her head filled with the sound of roaring as she started to pass out. With her last burst of energy, she touched her bracelet with her right hand, looked Tom in the eyes and screamed, "I HATE YOU!"

She was whisked away, right into the living room of a very surprised and very concerned Harry. 

A/N: Yay! I did it. And 4 and ¼ pages on Word. That's pretty good for me!


End file.
